FFxiii: My Mix
by ShadowStrikeUltima
Summary: I have decided to add myself to the story of FFxiii as an OC. For more information, go to the introduction.
1. Introduction

**Final Fantasy 13: My Mix Story**

" **Introduction"**

I've been playing FFXIII for a while now and I think it would be cool for me to live in the game. This fanfiction adds me to the party of the game. I do not own Final Fantasy and if I did I would never add Vanille to the party. She is annoying and once Hope starts learning his most powerful magic, she is pretty much useless in combat. Anyway, here's a list of my stats. Obviously I won't be using my real name.

Roles: Commando, Saboteur, Synergist

Name: Jace

Strength: High

Magic: Low

Weapon: Axe

Eidolon: Oblivion

Full ATB Skill: Chaotic Burst- I send a bunch of enchanted meteors cloaked in darkness fanning down. Each meteor gives a random status debuff on an enemy.

Personality: Usually a very nice guy. When annoyed, angry, or sad, he puts walls around his heart. Kind of a loner. Although I seem like a guy who would rather fight than think, I actually like to think things through.

Background: (Note: Most of this is made up. To match the theme of this game, I had to give myself a tragic backstory.) I was born in a small, hidden village in the Sunleth Waterscape. I learned to hunt to survive from my parents. We were all happy until a Pulse l'Cie came and destroyed everything. My parents, my village, and all my friends all died. Before they died, my parents gave me an axe. They told me that as long as I had it I would be safe forever. I retreated from the village and vowed to get strong enough to kill every Pulse L'Cie out there. A few years later, I joined the Cocoon air force and met Sazh there. We eventually went our separate ways, but whenever he calls I make sure I have time for him. I decided to stay on the air force while staying on the hunt for Pulse L'Cie.

Relationships:

Lightning: Generally gets along with

Snow: Can't stand

Hope: Protective of

Sazh:Close friend of

Fang: Admires

Vanille: Annoys me to death

(Note: I might also add some other OCs to the story as well!)


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**FFxiii: My Mix**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Hanging Edge**

'The thirteen days after we awoke were the beginning of the end.'

The land of Cocoon was rugged and almost a desert. In between the canyons of Cocoon, is a train that rides inside a large glass tube. Inside the train are Purge victims wearing robes that lock the sleeves together, keeping their hands tucked inside.

A PSICOM soldier enters one of the train cars. As he enters, he points the gun at the victims and checks them.

Among the group of Purge victims is a man named Sazh and a female soldier named Lightning. "You serious?" Sazh asks.

"Be quiet!" Lightning whispers sharply.

As the train runs through a cave the soldier draws closer and closer to Lightning and Sazh. Just as the train makes it out of the tunnel, it runs straight through a barrier, shaking it and startling everyone on board, including the soldier watching them. Lightning sees this as a chance and charges into the soldier making him drop a small device. Lightning stomps on the device, crushing it and setting everyone free. "She did it!" Sazh exclaims.

The victory is short lived, as more soldiers quickly arrive at the scene. They begin to shoot at Lightning with their guns blazing. Lightning jumps and uses her robe as a shield, evading all of the gun fire. She flips one of the soldiers, knocking him out. Another, she just kicks, rendering him unconscious. As a last resort, one of the soldiers presses a button on another device. Above the train, a massive mechanical monster, the Manasvin Warmech, appears and attacks the train.

The Warmech attacks the train, ripping a whole straight through Lightning and Sazh's train car. Lightning jumps straight through the new, gaping hole. "Run!" Sazh yells, but ends up upset when he sees Lightning running toward the Warmech. "I meant away!" Sazh yells again and runs after Lightning. The two begin to fight the warmech.

Lightning slashes the Warmech a few times with her gunblade while Sazh backs her up with some firepower from his twin pistols. Eventually, the Warrmech begins to fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another train car, I sit quietly, waiting for my electric bonds to shut off. Afterward, I feel the train shake, startling the people inside, along with the guard watching us. Soon afterward, I feel the electric bonds on my robe turn off and my arms are now free. Seeing this as a chance, I take out my axe which I had hidden under my robe and slammed the blade into the guard who was watching us, not killing him, but rendering him unconscious. I then ran toward the car that Sazh and Lightning said they'd be in.

I came across a car that seemed to have a large hole ripped into it. Knowing that this was the only place that Sazh and Lightning could have gone, I Jumped out through the large hole. In doing so, I was immediately reunited with my friends. The two were fighting the Manasvin Warmech. I gripped my axe and gave the warmech a huge and powerful slash from behind, cutting the Warmech in two large pieces. "That's how it's done!" I said.

"Alex!" Sazh says and he high fives me. "Thanks for the save!"

The Warmech's now severed parts begin to shake. "I wouldn't thank me just jet! Look!" I yell. I panic because I know that the thing's going to explode soon. "Run!" I cry. We start running just as the Warmech explodes. It explodes, sending the train falling off of its tracks. Lightning and I run, Sazh struggles. The train falls and we jump from car to car. Sazh sees a huge jump ahead of him and looks terrified. "Jump!" I yell. Sazh makes the biggest leap he can off the train. I'm pretty impressed with him... Until he ends up falling flat on his back. Shortly after he does, the small chocobo he keeps in his hair jumps out and preforms a perfect landing.

"Okay!" I said. "Now let's get you to that Fal'Cie!" Sazh and Lightning look at me, confused. "I take out a whistle and blow it. A few seconds later, a venocycle large enough for three people comes to us. "Hop on!" I say.

We all hop on the venocycle as I think of just what Sazh had gotten me into.

 _Flashback: Day 6: {My House}_

"So you're telling me that... Dajh turned into a L'Cie?" I ask. Sazh just came in and told me the whole story about his son becoming a L'cie. "And you wanna fight a Pulse Fal'Cie to get him back? Are you a mad man?! If you get too close to a Fal'Cie, you know what they'll do to you! You'll will become one of those... L'Cie!"

"I know it sounds insane." Sazh says. "But if there's even a small chance that I can save Dajh, I need to take it. You understand, right?" Sazh asks.

"Of course I understand, but what if you end up being killed?" I ash him, worried. " The reports say that there is a real live L'Cie there and you know how bad they are! I can't let you become one of them! Not after..." I begin to drift off as I remember my past.

"After what?" Sazh asks, wondering about my past. I can't tell him about what happened to me. I was too weak to protect them... I can't let anyone know, even someone as close to me as Sazh, about how weak I had been in the past.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it."I say. "So... There's no way to change your mind about this, huh?"

"No."

I think about it for a second. I made an oath on the day my home was destroyed to protect the people I cared about. No matter what the cost, I had to live up to that oath. "I'm coming with you." I say. Sazh staggers a bit at that.

"No. I can't let you become the very thing that you despise... just for me." Sazh says.

"I know that it will be dangerous, but you're the reason I even have this job," I reply. "I can't let you become a L'Cie. If I can't change your mind, then you sure as hell aren't changing my mine!"

"Alex..." He started. "Thanks. The train for Bodhum leaves tomorrow. Make sure you're ready when its time to leave."

He then left the house to make his preparations for the trip.

I didn't know what to think about Sazh going to Bodhum meant. I didn't even know what to think about Dajh's new fate as a L'Cie. But there was one thing I did know...

No friend of mine is dying at the hands of a Fal'Cie. Not again...

 _{End Flashback}_

I shake those thoughts out of my head as I drive the venocycle. As of right now, my only goal is to make sure that sazh gets to his destination safely.

* * *

 _Author's Note-_

 _In the next chapter I will be switching over to another OC's point of view. Here are her stats:_

 _Name:Jasmine Allen_

 _Age: 13_

 _Strength: Average_

 _Magic: Average_

 _Weapon: Twin Daggers_

 _Eidolon: Leviathan_

 _Full ATB Skill: (Ravager) Stagger Rush-She attacks the enemy 100 times extremely quickly but extremely weakly. Is guaranteed to stagger an enemy._

 _Appearance: Wears an unzipped, fluffy black coat over a sky blue t-shirt. Has shoulder-length black hair with dark blue highlights. Wears dark blue jeans. Wears black hiking boots._

 _Personality: A very shy and reserved girl. She has a very kind and gentle spirit but doesn't know how to go about meeting new people. She grew up in the same town as Hope and is best friends with him. She gets flustered easily around guys she likes and has trouble speaking to them. Not many people know much about her on account of her shyness._

 _Relationships:_

 _Hope: Best friends_

 _Lightning: Friends_

 _Snow: Hates_

 _Fang: Respects_

 _Vanille: Is scared arround because she is too outgoing._

 _Sazh: Friends_

* * *

 _End Of Chapter 1_


End file.
